


Not Gone

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jackie Tyler comes to the Doctor, knowing of no-one else able to help her and, as it appears, to himself - Rose is nowhere to be found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Not Gone**

**1.**   


The TARDIS has been the first one sending the Doctor warning signals, and she barely ever did. Naturally, the Doctor thought it best to protect his travelling companions from harming themselves. Just in case, he has warned both Donna and Martha against leaving the ship… And waited.

Soon, without any kind of a prior warning, Jackie Tyler has entered the ship with a bang.

The Doctor could only gape at her. Escaping the parallel universe was not supposed to be possible.

“Jackie!” He couldn’t hide the mixture of a surprise and dread on his face. “What are you doing here?!”  _ Without Rose? _

The sheer panic on his face might have amused Mrs Tyler, any other time.

“Rose is gone and you are the only one who can bring her back,” the mother exhaled, eyeing him challengingly and regretting it the next second, seeing the Doctor’s face lose all colour. Not only that. It looked like he needed to sit down.

“I need more details than that, Jackie,” he remembered himself after a couple of tense seconds which felt like years. “Gone where? How? Why?”  _ With whom? _

“These are the exact questions I was about to give you, Doctor,” she grimaced. “I thought you would be more willing to help, with, for the love you must’ve felt for my daughter!”

The Doctor exhaled. “I have never stopped loving her,” he breathed, ashamed. “Not for one moment. If I could, I would turn the entire galaxy upside down, if only to find her!”

Jackie nodded. “I know, Doctor. All I need is to be sure she’s safe. If, whenever you find her, Rose decides she wants to stay with you, I won’t do anything to stop you. The two of you, I mean!”

The Time Lord looked at her thankfully. “How is she?”

“How do you think?” Jackie sighed heavily. “I keep trying to always keep an eye on her, because Rose is not how she used to be. Ever since some idiot in her working place has accidentally opened a crack in whatever is keeping the two universes… well, separate, it’s-”

The Doctor stared at Jackie Tyler with awe, his eyes suddenly sparkling with excitement. “I could kiss you,” the alien grinned at her. Finding Rose here, in  _ this  _ universe, has suddenly felt like a child’s game.

Jackie backed away. “Don’t you dare. Keep your kisses to my rebellious Rose whenever you find her, yes?”

He nodded. “I haven’t noticed any visible signs of our two universes mingling as of yet-”

“You shouldn’t. Rose has been assured the gap is closing up, only a couple of faithful Torchwood employees keeping it from closing up fully until I return back to my two men,” Jackie smiled to herself.

The Doctor could only think about one person. “What about Rose? Shouldn’t we go looking for her?”

“I think I have done the only thing I should have, Doctor. Finding Rose and taking care of her is supposed to be your responsibility from now on, yeah?”

The Time Lord gaped at her, not having expected that. 

Jackie shrugged, smiling wryly. “I mean it.”

He did not test his luck any further. “Do you have any idea as to where Rose could possibly be, Jackie? Where could she go?”

“Looking for you, most likely,” the woman exhaled.

“I’d like that. If only it was so simple!”

“It is,” Jackie Tyler shrugged. “Simpler than you think.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s likely she will be the one coming here first, if you don’t hurry,” the mother said knowingly.

“Hm?”

“You will see,” Jackie spoke kindly. No matter their differences, she understood the Doctor loved her daughter. That was more than enough for her.

“She loves you. You love her. Just try and be happy, for me!”

“That much, I can promise, Jackie.”

She nodded. “I should really get going now. Keep your ship in one place, yes? You wouldn’t want to miss Rose coming to you, yes?”

The alien was puzzled. “Do you want me to go looking for her, or should I stay here and wait?”

“I, an ordinary human person, have found you. I’m sure you don’t need to go anywhere!” Jackie beamed at him.

The Doctor blinked at her. “Wha-”

“Meanwhile I, the said human person, must return home to my family before the gap closes up for good,” Jackie sighed. Tell Rose her mother loves her.”

The Gallifreyan nodded, still stunned a little. “Er… What if Rose suddenly wishes to return to you?”

Jackie exhaled. “Talk her out of it, maybe?”

 

“Talk me out of  _ what _ , Mum?” A sweet familiar voice has asked quietly. 

The Doctor breathed in, suddenly understanding what Jackie meant. Rose’s grin took up half of her face.  _ Hello, Doctor. Is  _ forever  _ still an option? _

_ Always,  _ the alien nodded, excited. 

“Jackie is in a hurry, dear. Say your goodbyes. She needs to return to the parallel universe,” he explained.

“I know,” Rose breathed, pulling her mum into a tight embrace. “I love you, Mum.”

“I love you, too! The only thing I can suggest and wish to you is to never stop loving this amorous alien standing right here. “Love and take care of each other,” Jackie smiled at them and rushed out of the ship, to finally get the chance to return to what was now home.

Rose wiped a teardrop off her face, then gave the Doctor a tiny, if a little tearful smile. 

“Is this it? The Doctor and his Rose, inside the TARDIS, together?” She couldn’t brush off the feeling they were not alone on board, making the question sound less hopeful than intended.

“Well… About that-” The Doctor blushed and paled several times in a couple of seconds.

Rose’s face fell, but she has only given him a wide grin. “Oh. What is her name? Where is she?”

_ Listen to yourself, love. Neither Martha nor Donna means anything to me, not in the way you think. I promise. _

Rose nodded, surprised he has even addressed the subject.

_ Am I getting to meet them, or what?  _ Rose asked him with a grin, feeling she was ready to face it all at once.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

Listen to yourself, love. Neither Martha nor Donna means anything to me, not in the way you think. I promise.

_ Rose nodded, surprised he has even addressed the subject. _

Am I getting to meet them, or what?  _ Rose asked him with a grin, feeling she was ready to face it all at once. _

* * *

  **Not Gone**

**2.**

 

“If you want,” the Doctor smiled at Rose softly.

Her reply surprised him. “Honestly? The sooner it happens, the better.  _ If there is something I should know about them, tell me now. _

He blushed. “Martha Jones keeps imagining I could fall in love with her. It’s bothersome.

“Not a problem,” she assured him. “With your long-lost girlfriend entering the scene…” Rose looked at him lovingly.

_ I can’t wait. _

“Then, there’s Donna. She’s open, harsh and loud, but a very kind and caring person, actually.”

Donna’s voice echoed aboard, confirming the Doctor’s words. “Hey! Can we come out already? Has the danger passed?”

“Yes,” the Doctor said. “Come here, I’d like to introduce someone to you. Or you to someone,” he grabbed Rose by the hand.

The companions entered the room together. If Martha saw a threat in Rose right away, she said nothing. Before she could, the Doctor was quick to talk.

“I’d like you to meet my beloved. My bond-mate, well-” He glanced at Rose who has only beamed at him.  _ Go ahead. I’m at your side, whatever you say. _

“This woman is my life. My dearest, sweetest-“ His voice was trembling with excitement. “I thought I’d lost you, my love,” he addressed Rose.

“Here I am,” she breathed. 

_ With you, for you, forever. Have you called me your bond-mate just for the effect? I know what this means and we’re absolutely not married. _

The Doctor blushed. “In my mind, we are, have always been, Dame Rose.”

_ Sir Doctor. _

“Forming a telepathic bond is quite an intimate matter, my Rose,” he said quietly.

Donna rolled her eyes at the couple. “Introduce her to us already, yeah?”

Rose beamed at the redhead. “It’s all about allowing the Doctor to keep the tension going.”

Meanwhile, Martha Jones refused to look at her. Having yet another companion travelling with them has already been making her unnaturally tense. Knowing she was someone special to the Doctor has only complicated matters. She shook her head. “I think I’d rather leave. I don’t feel very well,” she exhaled, not waiting for any kind of reaction from them.

The Doctor has barely spared a curious glance her way.

“Since Martha’s left, I don’t think it’s fair for us to disclose her identity-”

The redhead shook her head to herself. “Who do you take me for? An idiot? Your eyes are burning, Doctor. If all you want is to pull her into a snog, go ahead. I’m sure Rose wouldn’t mind.”

The Doctor looked at Donna with dread. “I haven’t-”

“I’m not blind, Doctor.”

“You’re absolutely brilliant, do you know that, Donna?”

“I’m beginning to understand that,” she shrugged.

“You  _ are  _ brilliant, or should I say fantastic?” Rose teased the Time Lord, wanting to get the shock out of his system. 

Donna grinned. “Am I even needed here? I’d rather look at how Martha’s doing, yes?”

The Doctor nodded at her. “If you feel you must tell her, try to bring her the news as tenderly as you can.”

Donna blinked at the Time Lord, incredulous. “Are you sure you can trust me enough to do this?”

“I can’t ask Rose to do it, obviously,” he rolled his eyes at the redhead.

The fair-haired companion looked at the Doctor dubiously. “I could tell her, you know.”

“Let’s all stay reasonable. Martha may not be welcoming towards you, Rose, to say the least.” Donna said firmly. “It might take her some time to take the changed situation aboard as it is. Trust me, I know her and her approach towards anyone threatening to intrude in the relationship she’s desperately trying to start between your beloved and herself.”

The Doctor backed away, stunned. “I didn’t think it was that bad!”

Rose sent him a soothing look. “How little you do know about women ready to do anything to earn a man’s affection…” Rose eyed him knowingly.

“Excuse me! I know just about enough, I’ll have you know! With every second woman of age-”

“-and more than enough younger ones-” Rose snorted.

The Doctor shrugged at Rose, amused.  _ Don’t start! It’s not that I want to be flirted with wherever I go! _

Rose blinked at him.  _ Are you sure? _

Donna Noble cleared her throat meaningfully. “So, as I was saying - I am the one knowing her best. The one able to keep my feelings and emotions intact when it comes to getting some sense into Martha’s head. Don’t you agree?”

Rose nodded. “I think it’s reasonable.”

 

* * *

 

The noise inside Martha’s room was self-explicatory. The dark-skinned companion refused to believe in her friend’s words.

“You don’t mean-”

“I’m sorry.”

Martha’s voice grew in volume. “It’s nowhere close to the first of April. What have I done to anger you? Have you grown tired of my never-ending talks about the Doctor and decided to shut me up so brutally?”

Donna exhaled. “I have left them to enjoy their reunion peacefully.”

“What do you mean,  _ left them _ ? Some alien shape-shifter could be doing dangerous things to him or to the TARDIS, right now!” Martha Jones was furious at Donna. Someone has very likely been doing something dreadful to the Doctor and her friend didn’t do anything about it!

“We must go to him, right away! I know several ways to make the creature’s real form become visible!”

Donna sighed heavily, not allowing her frustration to be seen.

“Where from?”

“Well. Books, mostly.”

“Do you mean  _ medical  _ study books?” Donna was shocked. “It would mean a break-out in medicine!”

Martha smiled softly at the older companion. Donna must have had an overwhelming amount of alien information making her forget common sense. 

“I think you might want to lie down and rest, Donna. I know how to deal with those apparitions, trust me!”

The redhead has lost hope. Martha and her crush-filled mind... Books, for Heaven’s sake!

“I am coming with you,” the fiery woman’s even voice has allowed no objections.


End file.
